Agorian Soldier
An Agorian SoldierInsomniac Museum was a rank in agorian armies and units. They were generally considered the weakest long-ranged subtype of agorian save for grenadiers, though they were usually the most common variant fought during battles, invasions and fights. Soldiers were differentiated from other agorian types by their methods of attacking, which involved a flameshot attached to a metal mechanism on the end of their right arm. They had very powerful stomachs compared to other agorians, able to devour flames and bombs without pain. Agorian soldiers notably fought in the arena of the Agorian Battleplex, and also served as minions to many ruthless agorian leaders, including General Glahm. They also patrolled moons in several sectors of the Breegus System, including the Korthos Sector which was considered to be an agorian-controlled location, as signified by the additional agorians around the sector in ships. Soldiers were later replaced by an elite version of themselves.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time In 5360, General Glahm led an attack force including soldiers from the Huron Abyss on a settlement maintained by vullards in Krell Canyon on planet Lumos, and the agorians were in the middle of tearing the settlement apart when lombax explorer and superhero Ratchet and his companion, lombax rebel General Alister Azimuth, appeared and fought them off. Ratchet also fought agorian soldiers inside the Agorian Battleplex and on moons in the Korthos Sector that same year. History Invasion of Krell Canyon In 5360, agorian soldiers were amongst the forces serving under General Glahm stationed within the Huron Abyss on planet Lumos in the Korthos Sector. That year, said soldiers accompanied Glahm to a settlement run by vullards in Krell Canyon, and they invaded the canyon. Riders atop their beasts of burden who served as captains were sent into the settlement where they lay waste to the vullards' homes, flanked by warriors, grenadiers and soldiers. Also amongst their ranks were robotic thrashers and pyrospinners, whilst talons dropped off reinforcements and fired rapidly on the vullards. As the invasion took place, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet and his associate and mentor lombax rebel General Alister Azimuth arrived in the settlement through the mines within the Odin Caves, and learned from a vullard of the attack. Soldier during the invasion of a vullard settlement in Krell Canyon.]] In exchange for directions to the Obsidian Eye within the nearby Vogel Caves, the lombaxes agreed to help fight off the agorians. The two hoverbooted into the settlement, where they encountered and killed a lone rider and his beast, before continuing into a passageway through a mountain where they challenged a second rider flanked by several agorians. After dealing with the warriors, the lombaxes destroyed the rider and sped onwards to a group of agorians beneath a mountain firing on a vullard's home. Azimuth and Ratchet started killing agorians as a talon arrived and dropped off reinforcements, only to be destroyed, suffering the same fight as a second talon who arrived seconds afterwards. Following the talons' individual destructions, a third rider appeared on his beast, but was promptly killed. The lombaxes killed another rider by a cliffside on the opposite side of the settlement after dispatching with a large group of reinforcements, and destroyed a final captain by another house nearby. With all five of their captains dead and all of their men killed, the agorians sent two hydra tanks onto the battlefield, the second of the two flanked by several agorians. A few agorians and thrashers also began exploring the settlement whilst Ratchet went to fight the hydra tanks and Azimuth entered his ship and aided Ratchet from above. With help from Alister, Ratchet tore apart both tanks, destroyed every thrasher in the settlement and killed each agorian within the canyon. Afterwards, as a last resort, Glahm sent in forty talons as air support who bombed the settlement, only for them to be shot down by Ratchet using a fusion turret and by Azimuth from his ship. With the airforce shot down, agorians dead and hydra tanks destroyed, Glahm and his chief lieutenant decided it was best to return to the Huron Abyss and led the remainder of their men back there. Fighting inside the Agorian Battleplex soldiers fighting Ratchet inside the battleplex.]] In 5360, agorian soldiers participated in challenges as gladiators inside the Agorian Battleplex. They fought solely in the challenge "Welcoming Party", in which they entered during the fourth wave. When selfish so-called "superhero" Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark wound up being forced into the championship inside the battleplex, he likely fought soldiers within the arena. However, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet soon arrived to rescue him, and fought through the bronze cup, killing many soldiers, before duelling a war grok alongside Qwark and beating the creature. Qwark was then considered freed, taking the grok as a pet, whilst Ratchet continued into the silver and gold cups, even facing the deadly raritanium cup in the second championship. To the surprise and dismay of the agorians, Ratchet won every challenge, killing many soldiers. Between 5360 and 5362, Artemis Zogg destroyed the agorian battleplex.Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Control of the Korthos Sector In 5360, many agorians including soldiers were stationed on moons in the Korthos Sector around planets Lumos and Zanifar as well as around the Agorian Battleplex. On the metallic combat moons Korthos Omega and Korthos Sigma, agorian soldiers - accompanied by warriors on the latter - guarded Constructo Mods, twenty-five agorians in total on each moon. That year, however, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet arrived in his ship, Starship Aphelion, and explored each moon, killing every agorian on each one and collecting both of the Constructo Mods as he went. Physique and distinctions Agorian soldiers were the most basic ranged type of agorian fighter and the weakest and most common of their ranks, save for grenadiers. Their overall appearance was identical to any other type of agorian warrior: they were red-orange-skinned, with large, round yellow eyes and a massive jaw. They either wore battle caps, horned helms of suffering or horned helmets on their foreheads, and had straps commonly attached to armor plates on their chests coming from either shoulder pads or shoulder spikes on either side of their head. Like their fellow agorians, they also had strangely underdeveloped legs, likely somehow due to the fact that in all of recorded history agorians had never notably evolved, though they were still able to balance perfectly like most other two-legged species in the Polaris Galaxy. What made soldiers distinct from other agorian subtypes was their weapon and method of attack: they had a metal mechanism attached to the end of their right arm, which during battles would serve as a cannon firing flames. During battles they would fire their flameshots from a distance or from some sort of high vantage point, and if an opponent came near them they would forcefully elbow them. Compared to other agorians, soldiers seemed to have extremely powerful stomachs, able to digest their own flameshots as demonstrated by them as they fired them into their mouths in an intimidating way during battles. When they were not in battle, they would patrol the area in which they were standing. If an opponent threw a Groovitron disco ball at an agorian soldier, the soldier would either sway from side to side clapping or stand still and flick their fingers. When killed, an agorian soldier would scream, fly upwards and backwards and disappear into a shockwave of blood. Exposing any type of agorian including soldiers to red mist would cause them to go berserk. Position and rank Agorian soldiers were the second weakest and lowest ranking main agorian force, above warriors and behind grenadiers, blademasters, phalanxes, hunters, crushers and riders. Soldiers possessed the same weapons as the identical grenadiers, however when the latter fired them, timed bombs came out, whereas when soldiers fired them, flames were dispensed. Agorian phalanxes were also identical to both soldiers and grenadiers, and would fire both timed bombs and flames whilst wielding a shield. Behind the scenes * Agorian Soldiers appeared as the weakest ranged agorian enemy in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, and the most common armed agorian force to be encountered before being replaced by elite agorian soldiers. * All of the agorians in the game were voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Steve Blum and David Andriole, listed in the game's credits as Agorian #1, Agorian #2 and Agorian #3 respectively. Tatasciore also portrayed Libra and Snowball in the same title, and Blum also voiced the Agorian Announcer and the Movie Trailer Voice in the game. * In concept art for ''A Crack in Time'', the term "Agronian Warrior" was used to refer to all agorian subtypes.Ratchet and Clank - The 10th Anniversary Celebration Panel (PAX 2012) ** It’s unknown whether the name "Agronian" was simply a mistake or the original name for the agorians in the game. Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet may have been killed before encountering any agorian soldiers. * Ratchet may have skipped past any agorian soldiers. Locations * Korthos Sector ** Planet Lumos ** Korthos Omega ** Korthos Sigma ** Agorian Battleplex *** "Welcoming Party" Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Notes and references Category:Agorian ranks Category:Agorians Category:Common enemies Category:Glahm's men Category:Gunners Category:Ranged enemies Category:Warriors